The blending of polymers is well known in the art. Such blending may be done for various purposes, including improving the properties of the resulting blend, or to improve the processability of one or more component(s) of the blend.
Blend of polyolefins such as polypropylene and polybutylene are known in the art. Likewise known are the various processes utilized in the manufacture of these polymers, and the problems associated with these manufacturing processes. For example, it is known that the manufacture of a 100% ultrahigh melt flow polybutylene pellets is a slow process because of the difficulty in pelletizing which increases the costs of production. This difficulty is believed to be caused by the slow crystallization rate of polybutylene and the low hardness of the Form II (metastable) crystals of polybutylene.
It is desirable to alleviate the difficulties encountered in the manufacture of ultra high melt flow polybutylene pellets. This would facilitate the manufacturing of these pellets, and will also facilitate the production of polypropylene/polybutylene blends and products produced therefrom.